


Funding the Future

by Arytra



Series: Funding the Future Universe [1]
Category: Power Rangers, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Lightspeed Rescue mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Dragging her friends behind her, Kim goes to D.C. to try to get funding for the Lightspeed project by using every connection she has to push it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm switching up the Power Ranger's timeline just a bit. Just a couple of years to make it compliant in the West Wing's timeline. So Turbo is happening in '99 instead of '97. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy.

“Billy agrees with me. We need to get this,” Kim said as she firmly walked up the street. The former Pink Ranger kept her voice down, but she was injecting her speech with a quieter force. She'd made certain they'd taken a longer walk than necessary as she'd needed the extra time to remind her colleagues why they were doing this. “You three were ambassadors. This is the same thing “

“Student ambassadors,” Zack reminded her. Zack was always the hardest one to convince. “And you know who we didn’t talk to? The president.”

“We probably won’t this time either,” Trini said quietly. “I’m pretty sure we talk to someone else instead and they decide if it’s worth the government’s time.”

“See? No president. So what is your guys' deal?” Kim asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at them. They moved out of the way of where people were walked as Kim waited.

“Isn't this going against Zordon's rules?” Jason finally said quietly. Kim paused at that as she looked at her companions. They’d all heard from Tommy that their mentor had left for his home and all of them wished they could have thanked him once more before he left. What none of them wanted to do was disappoint him.

“We’re not telling them who we were,” she said just as quietly. “We'll tell them that we just happened to be in Angel Grove. And if they figure it out, we didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, Zordon would totally approve.”

“You sure?” Zack asked.

“I knew him the longest!” She answered, her voice light but they heard the rebuke. Billy and Kim had understood when the others left. They’d bonded with the others and all Rangers were family. Yet, they'd still left a lot earlier than Billy and Kim had which had left the two learning more about their powers, their mentor, and the planet's destiny than the other three. Billy had realized that Earth couldn’t rely on one Eltarian to save them forever. He had studied under Zordon and Alpha, learning everything he could and gently brought Kim into it. He could learn the science, but he'd need her natural charisma to help. Together, they would be able to help Earth protect itself. The three knew that Kim had agonized on leaving the Rangers, but they didn’t know that it had been Billy encouraging her to leave and make contacts so they could continue things later. He'd reminded her that it was her dream and it was push their agenda forward. She’d agreed and shifted how she helped Earth while allowing the Ranger Legacy to get a new member in Kat.

It had been Billy who had talked to Angela Fairweather, however, and had decided that Captain Mitchell had a solid and important plan with Lightspeed Rescue. The fact that Power Rangers had only been needed in Angel Grove with the question of how a Ranger team would split its time between two cities and two evils. Billy had contacted Kim who was coming off the high of getting her Silver medal in the Panglobal Olympics and was looking for a new project. She’d met with Captain Mitchell while Billy continued with Angela Fairweather, subtly showing her how to tap in to the Morphin Grid. Kim wasn’t sure if Captain Mitchell knew who she had been, though she expected he did. She'd let him know for certain once they had funding and powers since he'd be part of the family. Once she’d left, She’d realized that Rangers were horrible at hiding their identities and that a lot more people might have guessed than they originally thought. Angela knew and had called Billy out the moment they’d first talked, but Captain Mitchell hadn't said a word.

Between that history and her mild rebuke, it was little surprise to her that the other three looked a little chastised after her comment. Jason had come back when Tommy had asked, but Billy hadn’t let him into the plan he had with Kim. It had been Kim, not Billy, who had brought their friends in and Kim hadn’t asked why. He had agreed with her that it was the right call, but he hadn't wanted to deal with them at the moment. Another rift she'd eventually have to fix. “We need to have Earth start to protect itself. A government sponsored Ranger team? That’s a step in the right direction. So we need to go in there and convince them. Tell them, Jason.”

“We need to go in there and convince them,” he said sardonically with a slight grin when Kim glared at him. Having finished teasing her, he looked at the other two. “Guys, this is something only we can do.”

Zack stood a little straighter and Kim was pleased to see that the bounce was back in his step. Trini raised her head a full inch and Kim knew that she was on board as well. Jason gave her a slight nod and she gave him an appreciative smile. If you needed something done, always convince the Red Ranger to be on board. They were of course questioned and searched before being led into a room and assured that Josh Lyman would be in shortly.

“You should do the talking,” Jason told her. Kim blinked. “It's your show. We're just here for support.”

“Jason...” she started. He reached over and squeezed her arm as Zack leaned into her on the other side. Trini just smiled at her. “Trini was always good at lobbying and you're inspirational...”

“And you know what you're talking about,” Trini said with a pointed look. “And how much you can give away.”

Kim nodded, glancing at Zack. He just grinned at her. “Don't worry so much,” he assured her. Before he could say anything else, the door opened. They heard the ending of a conversation, though it was fleeting enough for them not to hear the words. The man looked a little rumpled and was definitely hiding his expression behind a political veneer. Kim figured it was better than laughing them out of the office at the moment.

“Josh Lyman,” the Deputy Chief of Staff said, holding out a hand. Kim was the first to take it.

“Kimberly Hart,” she said and pointed to each of her friends in turn. “Trini Kwan, Jason Scott, and Zack Taylor. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lyman.”

“We debated whether this meeting was going to happen, Ms. Hart,” Josh informed her. 

“I know,” she answered and gave a slight frown. “I had to use way too many of my connections. But I figured that showing up and yelling ‘Aliens attacked and now demons are at it! Give us money!’ probably wasn’t going to have the right effect.”

He seemed to relax a bit. “So you understand this sounds insane?”

Kim nodded and tossed him a file. Then another before handing him a disk. “We know that there wasn't a lot of national news for it. That a lot of people thought it was fake. That should help,” she said. “Pictures, testimonies, and video evidence. Lots of video evidence. Also insurance claims and foster information. Angel Grove has a high death rate at the moment. Not as bad as some places, but we weren’t ready when it started.”

Josh opened the folder and looked through it. The other three waited while Kim tried to read his expression. There was more in there that she hadn’t told him. Information from police and hospitals for instance. Police procedures on evacuating an area. The hospital constantly keeping a full wing clear for victims of monster attacks. He didn't read through all of them, but he had a better idea of what she was trying to prove. He looked at her. “This is hard to believe.”

Kim smiled. “Trust me,” she said. “I know. Look, we’ve got plenty of time. Why don’t you look it over and we’ll come back tomorrow?”

Josh paused. “Wait here,” he said and opened the door, shutting it behind him. They could see him called for someone as a younger blonde woman arrived and said something to him as he handed everything to her. He paused, his hands still half on the stack when she said something that caught his attention. He immediately directed her to the room, hand gently on her back and closed the door behind him. All four of the current occupants looked at her. “Donna, tell them what you told me,” Josh said.

“Kim Hart,” Kim said quickly, hoping that she was there to help them and not make things harder. She needn't have worried. Before she could introduce the others, Donna beamed.

“I know,” she said. “I had to tape the Panglobal Games but you were amazing! I told Josh you should have come in first but he didn’t believe me,” she said. Kim gave her a polite smile.

“Thanks,” she said. “China was just better.”

“You held back,” Donna corrected. Kim wasn't a politician and her surprise showed at the accusation. She was almost glad that she was facing Donna and not her friends right now so that she didn't have to see the annoyance on their faces for it. “To hide that you were a Power Ranger.”

Kim blinked and then laughed. She could have argued, but Donna looked at her stubbornly. “What he makes you say that?”

“I saw the news footage of Angel Grove. The first couple of battles showed everywhere, but then it just stopped and I wanted to know why. It was harder to find because I’m from Wisconsin, but I found the pictures and my friend Steph helped me find more of the videos. You were all amazing, but the Pink Ranger used to do back flips and cartwheels and moved quickly but not really as flowing. Then suddenly she moved in a more graceful and fluid motion, like a dancer, and the gymnastics were gone. So it was a new person. Then I saw you at the Panglobal Games where it said you were from Angel Grove and the moves were the same,” she answered. “But you were holding back.”

“Yeah,” Kim said with a sigh as she had to admit it. “I was holding back. I needed to make sure that I was playing fairly. So you know about Jason, Trini, and Zack too?”

“I guessed when I saw you,” she answered. She looked over at the other three. “You guys were student ambassadors, right?”

“We went to a peace conference,” Jason said neutrally.

“At the same time?” She asked. Jason didn't want to answer, but that would be the same as admitting it anyway.

“Yes,” he said, reaching over and gently touching both Trini and Zack for support. Donna nodded.

“That explains why the Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers fought differently at the same time,” she said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

“You got suspicious about mine, but not theirs?” She asked, sounding insulted. Donna looked sheepish.

“They weren't there as long! It's hindsight!” She said. “So, do you defer to him now too?”

“It’s a habit, but we kinda did before anyway. At least we still don’t have the clothing problem,” she answered. “Wearing only one color? It sucks.”

Josh looked at the pictures, then at Donna, and then back to the others. “It’s going to be hard to sell this to Leo,” he warned. “I’m still not sure this is real.”

Kim was slightly amused that Donna had apparently pushed him in the right direction. “I told you earlier: I understand. It’s hard for anyone to accept. Other than Jason but there’s something wrong with him.”

“Kim!” Jason snapped. Kim continued as if he hadn’t interrupted.

“When we first got the offer, we walked out,” Kim said. Donna’s eyes widened and Josh looked surprised. “It didn't seem real and we were in our midteens. Only Jason was trying to insist that maybe we should just do it and we were dragging him behind us.”

“What made you change your mind?” Donna asked.

“We got threatened by monsters,” she answered. “And that was a good time to believe that what was happening was real.”

Josh looked at the paperwork and then back at her. He was clutching it a little too tightly. “You were children!” he yelled. She had wondered if he'd pick up on the age and was slightly amused at the indignation for their safety.

“Teens,” she corrected, silently apologizing to Justin. With a little luck, no one but other Rangers would ever figure that a twelve year old had been a Power Ranger. “But if you finance it, you can have adults.”

“You know, we have a military,” Josh said.

“It’s not enough. The police weren't enough. There's almost a weird honor code where they don't send down everything they have. Conventional weapons don't hurt these things,” Kim said. “And Captain Mitchell has a plan.”

“He wants civilians,” Josh said. “That’s harder to sell.”

Kim nodded. “Soldiers won’t work,” she said softly. “I’m not saying a soldier or former soldier could never be a Power Ranger, but the rules are different. The training and rules are different. The people that Captain Mitchell chooses? He’ll know they’re the right choice. Mr. Lyman, we chose our replacements. There's a pull and I don't think you can force it.”

Josh looked at it. “This is insane! You're telling me that we can't send the military against and that we're going to be dependent on five people to fight monsters?!”

“Demons this time,” Kim answered. “Captain Mitchell says they're demons and they can't handle being underwater.”

“Which is why he wants an underwater base?”

“Yes,” she answered. Donna looked at her.

“What happens if you don't get the funding?” She asked. Kim swallowed.

“There are Power Rangers right now,” she answered. “They'd probably try to split up and handle both groups or go back and forth. More people will die and the Rangers themselves might lose someone.”

“Has that ever happened before?” Josh asked.

“No,” she answered. “But we came close a few times. They will put the cities above themselves. It's what we do.”

“What about you guys?” Donna asked. Kim smiled sardonically.

“I'd go try to help,” she admitted. The other three nodded in agreement.

“In a heartbeat,” Trini said firmly.

“I'd be there,” Zack agreed.

“We all would,” Jason finished. Josh ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to stay still instead of pacing. Kim waited, her own need to pace and move around nearly causing her to burst.

“Write me something similar to that. You don’t have to sign it, but that might help,” he finally said. 

Kim smiled. “Of course,” she said.

“It’ll probably get rejected,” he warned. Kim snorted.

“I’m certain you and Donna can convince them,” she said. “We’ll be in touch?”

He shook her hand. “We’ll be in touch.”

***

“Kim?” Jason asked, peaking into her hotel room. She looked up and waved him in, noticing the apologetic look on his face.

“You guys need to leave?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Something happened and they want us back to help get the talks back on track. I know we only have another couple of months but...”

“It's okay,” Kim said as she pulled him into a hug, ignoring the fact that he was hugging her harder than usual. “I'll let you guys know what they decide.”

“Good,” Jason agreed. He was quiet for a minute before speaking up again. “How's Billy?”

“Focused,” Kim answered. “We've been planning this for a long time, Jase. He would have brought you in eventually.”

“Are you still mad?” He asked.

“I wasn't mad,” she said. “Remember? I went with you on that stupid scuba diving trip a few months ago. Billy's just hurting and you know it's better to give him something to focus on.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed and gave her a platonic kiss on her cheek. “Call if you need us.”

“Jason?” She asked before he could leave. “Since Billy hasn't, I will. We're going to need you.”

“We'll come by in a couple of months,” he promised. She gave him a smile, heading out to bid farewell to her other two friends as well.

“You call the minute you hear anything,” Trini ordered, giving her friend a hug.

“When we get back into town, we're going dancing,” Zack warned her, pulling her from Trini into his own hug.

“Deal,” she said. “See you when you guys get back!”

She watched them leave before heading back into her room and calling Billy on her communicator. “Have we obtained an Earth branch?” He asked without even greeting her.

“Hello, Billy. How’s Aquitar? See any weird fish lately?” She asked.

“Is this your endeavor to inform me that I wasn’t following societal civility?” He asked her, amusement clear in his voice.

“Someone has to try,” she answered. “But to answer your question, not yet. We have a shot though. I was right. Trini, Zack, and Jason helped me get in the door even if I was doing the explaining. And one of the assistants, Donna something, figured it out.”

“Astute woman,” Billy said, sounding impressed. “What will they request for in exchange?”

“I don’t know yet,” she answered. “Can’t ‘helping to save the world’ be enough?”

“Not in politics,” he said, sounding apologetic. “Especially if they know. You understand as well as I that it could cause jeopardy to the current Rangers and our families.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I know. I’ll keep the other Rangers out of it. No chance of a vacation right now?”

“I’m afraid I’m in negotiations with Alandria,” he answered. “Kim, I have faith that you can accomplish this goal. I assure you when we have a beginning alliance or when it’s clear it won’t happen, I’ll visit and we can commiserate.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I’ll keep you posted.”

***

Kim walked through the hall again only to be met by Donna who was beaming. Kim found herself matching it. “So, what was it like going to the Panglobal Games?” She asked as she led her back toward Josh.

“It's the dream I thought it would be,” she answered, pleased that Donna knew not to ask about the other thing in public. That said, Kim knew how to read people well enough to know that she wanted to ask. “We can talk about it and other things later, if you like.”

“That would be great!” She answered. Even she, however, looked a little surprised to see Josh waiting for them outside of the Roosevelt Room, but she recovered in a way that Kim was heavily impressed by. “Josh, Ms. Hart is here.”

“Kim,” the former Ranger correctly quietly. “Mr. Lyman.”

“Josh,” he answered. “Change of plans. The president wants to see you.”

“What?” Kim asked, all confidence falling from her face. “Are you sure?”

“That's not something we really joke about here,” he answered, though he looked amused. She pulled herself together.

“Let's go,” she said. She followed him through the West Wing and toward two large doors. Josh turned, looking toward an older woman.

“Hi, Mrs. Landingham. He in?” He asked.

“He's waiting for you,” she answered. Kim wasn't really paying that close of attention, but was just looking at the door itself. When it opened, she was led into the Oval Office itself. She recognized the Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry, as Josh joined his side. Thanks to a bit of briefing by Captain Mitchell, she also recognized the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Fitzwallace. It was the last one however where her gaze stuck as President Barlet stood waiting. 

“Hello, Ms. Hart.” Kim was a gymnast who had earned a medal. She's saved the world several times. She'd been entrusted with an ancient power that most humans were still learning existed. Yet, face to face with the president of her country took her a moment to adjust to.

“Hello, Mr. President,” she said back, impressed that she'd managed it. She gave a polite nod to the other two in the room.

“You're getting your funding,” Barlet said and Kim's heart slowed a bit. Regardless of what happened next, Mariner Bay would get its Rangers and she was certain that Captain Mitchell would lead them to victory. Better yet, she knew that this team would be older. She wouldn't have to be worried that she'd endangered other kids like she worried about Kat. At least Kat had been dragged into the world by Rita so she didn't feel completely responsible about it. “But I need to know a few things.”

“Of course,” Kim agreed. Right now, she'd give him what she could and she had the feeling that she knew what he'd want.

“How exactly did this work? How did you become a Power Ranger?” He asked excitedly.

She'd known that Josh had told them. He would have had to. That said, she did feel uneasy about it.

“Mr. President,” she started, trying to sound diplomatic and not like the half-scared eighteen year old she was. “I don't mind talking about it, but I need for it to stay in this room. I'm risking my own life, but I can't risk anyone else's. Including my family. We made a lot of enemies and if it gets out...”

He waved it off. “It'll stay here,” he answered. She nodded.

“10,000 years ago, a couple of aliens had a battle. The good alien won, but he was shoved into a time warp while she was locked away. He waited on Earth, planning, and when she got out, he pulled in five teens to help,” she answered, having reworked the story in her head several times by now. “We got the power to transform, we fought her back, and we saved the world. I'm not sure how it works, but it increases strength, agility, allows us to heal quickly, and protects us from things that should have killed us.”

“And the giant robots?” Fitzwallace asked. She could have guessed that they'd want to know about them too.

“Our Zords. They're connected to us and the Power. We can't replicate them for non-Rangers,” she answered, guessing the next question. She was impressed that there was only a small look of disappointment on the chairman's face. “All monsters grow. All monsters. It's our only way of fighting them when they do.”

“Why don't you start with them?” Fitzwallace asked.

“Apparently even magic powers have rules,” Kim answered cheekily. “And ours was to be defensive, not offensive.”

She knew she was skirting around some of the questions, but she was having to balance this. President Barlet looked at her for a minute and then nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” She asked, feeling a little wary.

“Okay. I'd like to hear more later, but I'm guessing you want to talk to some other people about it first. There's one more thing,” he said. She gave a slight nod for him to continue. “I need you to act as a liaison between the White House and the project. More, I need you to answer to Fitzwallace.”

“But you'll most likely be around because you want to know?” She asked with a slight smile. He just grinned at her. For the first time, Kim was glad that Billy and her had started working on this years ago so she wasn't having to leave a job or anything else. “Yes, Mr. President.”

She knew this wouldn't be the only time she'd need to run to the government for help and that in the future, they'd have to create teams or look the other way about certain things. Having a relationship with the government could only help with those future goals. This was something she could do and Billy would be thrilled. Not thrilled enough to get back to Earth and take over for her, but happy enough that they were pulling Earth into the Galactic Neighborhood. She'd thank Josh and Donna later. She'd let Jason, Trini, and Zack know. She's be able to deliver the news personally to Captain Mitchell. But for now, she was going to have to get used to the idea that she was a liaison between the Power Rangers and the United States in an effort to help find Galactic Peace. It was overwhelming. She knew how politics worked. She knew how much her life was about to change and the stress she'd be under. Suddenly, three years until she turned twenty-one seemed like an eternity as she wanted a drink right that second, but it felt familiar. The panic, the excitement, the adrenaline rush. She felt like she had when she'd morphed for the first time. She just hoped it turned out just as well.


End file.
